Me cuesta Aceptar la cruel realidad
by pinguinito kawai
Summary: Que pasaría si la persona que amas tiene novio como poder superar el echo de haberla perdido? Maki aceptara su compromiso con anju miembro de A-RISE? Que hará nico para recuperar a Maki? en donde están mis taquitos qwq? contiene Futa! y posible cambio a Rated M


Hola!

Buenas noches tardes o días bueno soy nueva en esto de los fanfic de love live esta historia será makianju al principio tal vez después pase a ser nicomaki

Tratare de actualiza rápidamente talvez en intervalos de dos días aun no lose pero tratare de actualizar esta historia lo más pronto posible :3

Disclamer.- ni love live ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

Nota 1- Este fic será futa así que si no es de tu agrado cierre la pestaña aunque conociéndolos sé que no lo harán así que lean bajo su responsabilidad xD personajes que serán futa serán Maki Eli Umi Rin y Tsubasa xD

Nota 2- Futanari Futanari una palabra del idioma japonés que significa hermafroditismo. O mejor entendido mujer con miembro

Utilizare las iniciales de cada personaje para los diálogos bueno eso es todo nos leemos al final

Era un día nublado los pronósticos para esa misma tarde eran de lluvias muy fuertes y tal vez tormentas una chica pelirroja y de ojos violeta caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto otonizaka para reunirse con las demás miembros de µ's ya que quedarían en realizar la practica en la su casa debido a que era bastante amplia y a que sus padre no se encontraban por trabajo en el hospital Nishikino

al llegar a su destino el cual era el salón de reuniones del club se dispuso a entrar encontrando solamente a 7 de sus compañeras notando la ausencia de cierta pelinegra de ojos rubí ignorando ese pequeño detalle entro al salón y tomo asiento a lado de rin y hanayo quedando en medio de ellas dos después de unos minutos eli decidió tomar la palabra

E (Eli) .- bueno ya que todas estamos reunidas hay que revisar el itinerario de hoy

N (nozomi)- Elichii aún falta Nicochii - decía la peli morada mientras miraba a sus demás compañeras y después a eli –

E- cierto en donde se habrá metido ahora alguien sabe algo de nico

H (honoka)- yo vi a nico chan hace 20 minutos se veía muy apresurada tanto que cuando intente llamarla me ignoro y se fue corriendo sin decir nada – la peli naranja se encontraba jugando con sus dedos mientras decía aquello –

M (maki)- esa enana idiota solo hace que nos retrasemos aún más con los ensayos – la pelirroja jugaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello mientras miraba indiferente a las demás –

E- maki tiene razón aunque me pregunto que será más importante para nico que el ensayo

N- tal vez tenga que cuidar a sus hermanos de nuevo y por eso se fue corriendo

U (umi)- bien dejemos los asuntos de nico aun lado y mejor concentrémonos en el ensayo después de todo tendremos un concierto junto A-RISE el mes que viene además ya hable con tsubasa san para quedar para los ensayos juntas

E- bien ahora vamos a la casa de maki para poder ensayar ya después pondremos al tanto a nico

Después de su pequeña reunión todas tomaron sus cosa y a paso lento caminaron a la casa de maki pasando por un pequeño parque cerca en donde a lo lejos vieron a su amiga pelinegra junto a un chico rubio y alto el cual tomaba las manos de nico mientras esta miraba a otro lado sonrojada al notar esto deciden acercarse cautelosamente escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos escuchando la conversación

/ Vamos a hacer sufrir a maki un poco 7n7 y al tipo le pondremos Rei ya me cae mal el tipo

R (rei)- entonces que dices nico quieres ser mi novia – aquel chico miraba a la pelinegra con un brillo en los ojos –

N (nico)- Esta bien rei kun acepto ser tu novia porque yo también te amo – la pelinegra volteo a verlo con una sonrisa –

R- me haces el chico más feliz - se acerca a su ahora novia y la besa en los labios para después de varios minutos irse con ella tomándola de la mano –

Mientras eso sucedía las demás miembros de µ's se encontraban atónitas ante la escena que acababan de presenciar mientras una pelirroja se encontraba callada y con la mirada baja se sentía extrañamente rara ¿que era lo que le sucedía? se preguntaba

E- wooo creo que nico tiene novio solo por eso falto

N- mmm que interesante es la primera vez que veo como alguien la hace sonrojarse fuertemente tal vez después la moleste

E- nozomi no puedes hacer eso además ella nos acusaría por invadir su privacidad

K (kotori)- cierto nozomi chan ella se molestaría con nosotros

N- que aburridas son bueno no la molestare bueno por el momento

E- bien todas vámonos a la casa de maki tenemos que ensayar recuerden el concierto es en un mes y tenemos que estar lista para entonces

Continuaron caminando a casa de maki la cual venía muy distante y distraída ya que al pasar por un semáforo en rojo ella continuaba caminando que casi un auto la arrolla por suerte este se había detenido mientras sus amigas se acercaban asustadas a ella preguntándole si se encontraba bien

H (hanayo)- santo cielo maki chan que sucedió?

R (rin)- nya maki chan te encuentras bien estás muy distraída últimamente

M- eemmm si estoy bien tranquilas solo fue una distracción – trataba de tranquilizarlas mientras estas se abrazaban a ella –

E- maki que pasa porque estas tan distraída casi te arrolla un carro y solo estas tranquila como si nada – eli decía preocupada por la menor mientras la miraba confundida –

N- maki chan segura que te encuentras bien si quieres podemos suspender el ensayo para otro día

M- tranquilas me encuentro perfectamente bien no pasó nada malo y mejor apresurémonos a ir a mi casa está por llover y si quieren pueden quedarse ya que mañana no hay clase – sonríe levemente Asia sus mayores –

E- bien vamos aunque después tengo que hablar contigo

M- está bien cuando estemos en casa pueden llamar a sus familiares e informarles que se quedaran en mi casa

Continuaron con su caminata y al estar frente a la casa de maki todas se asombraron por el gran tamaño de esta así que maki procedió a abrir la puerta y dejarlas entrar ya que había empezado a llover al estar todas adentro llamaron a sus casas para avisar que no volverían a casa

E- maki ven vamos tenemos que hablar – eli que ya había terminado su llamada se acercó a maki y esta la llevo a su cuarto –

M- bien de qué quieres hablar eli -miraba un poco extraña a la rubia –

E- Maki desde que vimos a nico en el parque con aquel tipo estas extraña incluso casi te atropellan

M- no es por la enana por la que estoy distraída ella puede hacer lo que quiera a mí no me importa - suelta un bufido mirando a otro lado –

E- No creo que eso sea del todo verdadero así que dime que es lo que te tiene así? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y no diré nada a nadie

M- bien te lo diré cuando vi a nico chan besándose con aquel tipo sentí algo muy extraño es como si algo dentro mío se haya destrozado es raro es la primera vez que siento esto me duele

E- Primero antes de dar conclusiones apresuradas realmente que sientes por nico? Y se sincera

M- bueno la verdad a pesar de pelear con ella siento que es único y la quiero tal vez más que como compañera no lose es complicado

E- ya entiendo bueno lo que yo pienso es que estas enamorada de nico y por eso mismo estas celosa de su novio

M- crees que sea eso – la mira un poco dudosa – no sé qué debería hacer porque duele tanto el verla a lado de el

E- son celos maki además no es tu culpa apenas notaste que quieres a nico más que compañera y que piensas hacer

M- mmm tal vez me confiese pero sería malo ella me odiaría mejor lo dejare pasar con el tiempo la olvidare y la evitare a partir de ahora

E- bien pero cualquier cosa yo te apoyare – acaricia la cabeza de la menor – bueno vamos abajo nos deben estar buscando

M- si vamos y gracias por tu apoyo eli

Al bajar encontraron a todas reunidas junto a la inesperada llegada de nico la cual venia sola

Nico- jejeje ahí están las otras dos bueno tengo algo que contarles

No- y bien que es ya me tienes impaciente nico así que habla

Nico – tengo novio y se llama rei él es muy lindo apuesto y caballeroso

R- Nya te felicito nico chan

Nico- gracias rin ahora deberíamos ensayar no venimos de fiesta a la casa del tomate cierto?

M- -sin tomar importancia al comentario de la pelinegra –

E- bien ya que no tenemos demasiado tiempo nos dividiremos en grupos unas compondrán la letra otras diseñaran el vestuario y por ultimo otras dos ayudaran a maki con la música

Los equipos habían quedado formados de la siguiente manera

Kotori nico y hanayo se encargarían del vestuario

Umi nozomi y rin se encargarían de la letra y por ultimo

Maki Eli y honoka de la música todas se centraron en su trabajo a excepción de nico que solo se mensajeaba con su novio al termino de unas horas todas habían acabado y podían descansar un poco

Al día siguiente todas volvían a sus respectivas casas mientras maki se quedaba en casa a esperar a sus padres los cuales habían dicho que se arreglará ya que tenían visitas importantes a lo que la pelirroja tomo un baño y al terminar opto por vestirse con un traje Negro dejando el saco y solo portando el chaleco a maki le gustaba como se veía ella nunca se había acostumbrado a vestidos ni faldas debido a su condición después de unas horas un mayordomo toco a su puerta para que bajara así que acomodo bien su corbata y se dispuso a bajar encontrando en la sala a sus padres junto una chica que se le hacía conocida pero por la lejanía no podía identificarla

/como no sé cómo se llaman los padres de maki me los inventare xD

Y (yui)- maki hija ven un momento tu padre y yo queremos presentarte a tu prometida – sonríe enormemente – ella es yuuki Anju tal vez no la conozcas o puede que si

M- acaso había escuchado bien sus padre ya la habían comprometido y para sorpresa su prometida se trataba de una de las miembros de A-RISE anju la joven de cabello castaño y del mismo color de ojos violetas aquella joven le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna – madre anju san y yo ya nos conocemos

A (anju)- cierto señora yo y maki nos conocemos desde hace tiempo de verdad me toma de sorpresa el compromiso tan repentino –sonríe lindamente a maki – aunque estoy feliz de que sea con maki chan

Y- ya veo ahora maki sal con tu prometida a dar una vuelta en lo que tu padre y yo hablamos con los padres de anju

M- claro mama bueno señores me llevo a su hija prometo cuidarla bien –toma la mano de anju y sale con ella de la casa para ir al parque por petición de anju –

Al estar en el parque maki ve a lo lejos a sus compañeras las cuales se acercan a ella viéndola extrañamente ya que tomaba a anju de la mano

Nozomi- valla pero miren maki chan y anju san están tomaditas de las manos – como siempre la peli morada no dejaba de molestar a la pobre pelirroja –

E- nozomi déjalas no las molestes aunque es raro verlas juntas acaso ustedes se encontraron por aquí ?

Nico- jumm la tonta tsundere debió haber llamado a anju san para adelantarse con los preparativos del concierto

Anju- no permito que nadie insulte a mi maki chan – se aferra al brazo de la nombrada –

Eeeehhhhh – todas exclamaron sorprendidas por ño que anju había dicho-

E- que es esto porque anju san dice mi maki?

M- bueno eso tiene una explicación la cual es que anju es mi prometida yo y ella heredaremos el hospital al casarnos – mira asía otro lado escondiendo su sonrojo –

Anju -Cierto maki y yo estamos comprometidas dentro de poco habrá una fiesta de compromiso en donde se anunciara la unión de las familias Nishikino y Yuuki por medio de sus únicas hijas además después de la boda tendremos que tener un lindo bebe para que continúe el linaje de ambas familias – sonríe abrazando aún más a maki - aunque me encantaría tener más de un bebe jejeje

La pelirroja solo podía sonrojarse aún más por lo dicho y solo volteaba a ver a otro lado mientras sus compañeras las miraban sorprendidas

Nozomi- vaya que bueno por ustedes a decir verdad yo ya me esperaba lo de un compromiso para maki pero nunca me imaginé que fuera con anju san

R- nya felicidades a las dos espero que sean muy felices

Hanayo- anju san esperamos que cuides maki chan es como una hermana para nosotros y lo único que quisiéramos es que sean felices

Honoka- cierto además esperamos nuestras invitaciones para la boda de solo ver a maki en ese traje que trae ya puedo imaginar cómo se verá con el traje de boda

Mientras todas felicitaban a la reciente pareja eli y nico se mantenían alejadas de sus compañeras eli sabía que maki se estaba casando por negocios familiares ya que al parecer aun sentía algo por cierta pelinegra mientras nico simplemente mostraba una sonrisa triste ya que por alguna razón sentía un extraño sentimiento como si le hubiesen quitado algo muy preciado

Anju- claro en cuanto tengamos fecha para la fiesta les daremos las invitaciones bien nosotras nos retiramos y nos vemos pronto – sin decir nada más comienza a caminar tomando de la mano a la pelirroja –

M- y bien anju a dónde quieres ir?

Anju- te parece ir por un helado quiero uno de vainilla – le sonríe a la más alta- por cierto no te había dicho lo bien que te queda el traje tu madre me conto tu situación así que podremos tener hijos y eso me hace feliz

M- está bien vamos por el yo también quiero uno – aprieta un poco su mano – pero antes quisiera pedirte algo – la ayuda a sentarse en una banca y ella se arrodilla enfrente de ella- anju sé que casi no nos conocemos esto del compromiso fue muy repentino pero sé que es lo correcto y siéndote sincera mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona no pretendo ocultártelo pero quiero que me des una oportunidad para amarte quiero hacerte feliz y también quiero niños pequeños aunque todo será a su debido tiempo así que empecemos formalizando nuestra relación

Anju- maki chan me alegro que no me ocultes secretos tranquila te entiendo pero yo pondré de mi parte para que te enamores de mi como yo ya lo estoy de ti y como formalizaremos nuestra relación

M- Anju quisieras ser mi novia? Aunque de antemano ya se cual será tu respuesta además de que no puedes negarte jejeje

Anju- no pretendía hacerlo claro que acepto además nuestros padres estarán felices de esto

M- si lo estarán debo admitir que al principio pensé que esto sería malo pero tú eres una persona buena y además necesito olvidarme de nico chan no quiero sufrir pero si tu estas a mi lado creo que podemos salir adelante – toma la mano de su novia y la acaricia suavemente depositando un beso – estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo Yuuki Anju y formar una linda familia y también a enamorarte cada día de mi vida

Anju- jejeje es lo que me haría feliz tenerte a ti y una linda familia con muchos bebes tal vez 10 – sonríe tiernamente y se acerca a ella para besarla –

Mientras la nueva pareja se besaba detrás de unos arbustos y árboles se encontraban las 8 compañeras de maki que alcanzaron a oír todo y solo mirar a nico la cual solo se había quedado quieta y en shock mientras veía a maki corresponder el beso de anju sintiéndose rota por dentro

Al separarse maki se levanta y extiende la mano a su novia para ir de vuelta a casa ya que su madre le había mandado un mensaje para que regresará

Al estar en casa anju y maki habían contado lo sucedido de como decidieron formalizar la relación omitiendo la parte de nico dando a entender que estaban dispuestas a una unión por lo que acordaron que la fiesta de compromiso seria en una semana en la cual asistirían medios de comunicación tanto de televisión como de revistas todo sería organizado por las madres para que todo saliera perfectamente lo acordado durante los siguientes días maki había pedido faltar a los ensayos para poder salir más con anju y conocerse mejor a lo que anju también pidió permiso de falta ya que quería estar con su "príncipe" aún más tiempo

M- y bien mi princesa a dónde quieres ir hoy?

Anju- te parece si vamos a tu casa y vemos películas mi apuesto "príncipe" – la castaña sonreía por los motes cariñosos que se habían puesto con el tiempo –

M-bien vamos mi amor – empieza a caminar con ella a su casa la cual no estaba muy lejos y al llegar la pelirroja la llevo a su cuarto donde se acostaron en la cama para ver una película donde por momentos anju besaba a su novia los cuales fueron inocentes al principio y empezaban a subir de tono por lo que maki se separó de ella disculpándose con la cara roja decidieron olvidar lo ocurrido y prestar atención a la película….

Así paso la mitad de la semana maki había entregado las invitaciones para la fiesta a sus compañeras la única persona que noto extraña en todo ese tiempo era nico la cual se mantenía callada y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno

M- bien la fiesta será mañana por la noche pueden llevar a un acompañante con ustedes y bueno eso es todo las espero mañana en la noche bien yo me retiro – antes de salir de aquella sala la pelinegra la detuvo pidiendo hablar en privado con ella a lo que maki accedió y la llevo al salón de música – bien que quieres decirme tengo un poco de prisa anju me está esperando y no quiero dejarla plantada

Nico- maki yo quería decirte que no te cases por favor yo ….- su voz comenzaba a temblar con cada palabra-

M- Tu que nico? Porque no debería casarme con la mujer que amo

Nico- maki yo me acabo de dar cuenta que te amo y no quiero perderte por culpa de una estúpida niñita como anju así que no te cases con ella déjala no quiero sufrir por perderte maki

M- nico lo que tú me pides es imposible yo realmente deseo que ese compromiso se lleve a cabo quiero casarme con anju quiero formar una familia a su lado además tú tienes novio y deberías respetarlo y por favor no insultes a mi novia y si solo era eso yo me retiro

Una confundida maki Salía de aquella institución para ir por su novia decidió no darle importancia al asunto y concentrarse en su futura esposa

Bueno eso es todo por ahora a decir verdad ya son las 4:32 AM y no he dormido nada qwq así que yo me retiro cualquier sugerencia es aceptada si hay faltas de ortografía disculpen no es mi fuerte xD

Me despido y para el próximo cap dejare algunas opciones para que ustedes decidan el rumbo de esta historia


End file.
